


Hush Now

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt waits for Reiner to come back to the dorm so they can sleep together. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Now

I wonder how many times I've glanced at the clock within the past hour. Probably too many. If only time went by faster. Its been a while since Reiner sent me a text, promising a return soon. Except, I wasn't so sure what 'soon' meant to him. Sixty-four minutes was definitely not 'soon' to me. I repressed the urge to text him again, though. I didn't want to be pushy. Its just I was tired, and I wanted to go to bed, but I simply couldn't without having that dumb warm guy by my side.

Its like my body refused to fall into slumber without having my personal furnace against me. Maybe not just a personal furnace. Its not like I only used him for that purpose. But that's what he felt like—a furnace. And really, it was rather cold these nights. 

I had stayed up very late the previous night, busy with etching my class material into my brain for the exam the following morning, which I had taken earlier today. And frankly, I was exhausted. It was almost ten, and Reiner had promised to be here by nine-thirty. Liar. Its not like it was surprising, Reiner giving me false hope. In fact, I should be used to it by now. Even if I should be, it doesn't lessen the disappointment. 

As I stare blankly at my open book in my grasp, reading the words but not processing them, I slide my foot off the edge of the bed and absentmindedly jiggle it, impatience evident. Damn it, Reiner. Hurry up and get back already. 

Its not like I missed him. He did tell me beforehand that he was heading to a party (one I definitely was not interested in), so I shouldn't worry about it. And surely I would see him again. Its not like he's going to die horribly in a car wreck or get jumped on his way to the dormitory building. Not at all. But..what if that was the case, and “Just go already, you dumbass” were my last words to him..? I pale at the thought.

Closing my book, I scramble up from laying on my belly and snatch my phone off my nightstand. Sitting up against the wall, I open his contact and send a quick, maybe desperate call through. I press my phone to my ear and lift my hand to bite at my fingertips. The monotone ringing continues three times in my ears, before I process the shrill sound of that blasted song Reiner has set for his ring tone coming from behind the door.

Glancing over with a furrowed brow, I stare curiously at the door as I listen to both the ringing from my phone and the ring tone past the door. I hear shuffling and then the jingle of keys. Eyes widening, I hear a muffled laugh, just before I jerk my hand down from my ear and hurriedly tap the 'End call' button on the screen with my thumb repeatedly. Reiner's ring tone ends just as the sound of the lock turning loudly fills the room, and the door is shoved open to reveal none other than Reiner.

“Well, I would have answered that,” Reiner greets with an amused grin as he strides into the room, setting his keys down on my desk by the door. I put my phone to sleep, and then level Reiner with an unamused stare. He acts innocent and doesn't acknowledge my irritation. He escapes into the bathroom. Sighing, I get up, grab my book, and walk over to set it down beside Reiner's keys on my desk. I glance at the clock. It was ten-fifteen. I am so ready to go to bed. Reiner better be, too.

Five minutes later, Reiner emerges, after supposedly brushing his teeth and washing his face. I had taken a seat on my bed again, dressed in my plaid pyjama pants and my grey t-shirt, with my legs crossed and hands in my lap. I expectantly look at him, and he offers me a light grin as he walks over to his dresser.

“I'm surprised you haven't spammed my phone with texts,” Reiner calls as he digs in one of the drawers to find his sweatpants. Crossing my arms, I watch him silently as he begins to undress. I wasn't going to humor him. Now, I'm only waiting for him to get his ass over here. It takes a moment, because he has to take off his leather coat, and then his hoodie, and then his t-shirt, before removing his jeans to pull on his sweatpants.

As always, he doesn't bother to put on a shirt. He wears only his sweatpants (with his briefs under, of course) to bed, so its nothing new. Reiner looks over at me with amusement apparent on his features as he shoves his clothes into the laundry hamper. 

“Why do you promise things but never follow up on them?” I demand, trying to keep my voice level and strong. I always stuttered when I wanted to drive my point across. Luckily, this time, that's not the case. Reiner's face softens and he approaches me with quick strides, feet thudding quietly on the hardwood floor as he comes. He takes a seat beside me, the bed dipping slightly, and then smiles softly at me. I eye him.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take longer. It was harder to shake off Connie and Sasha this time. But at least I came back early, right? And I didn't drink too much, just like you wanted,” Reiner speaks with a gentle tone, looking a little crestfallen, as if he was upset that he managed to disappoint me. Which wasn't any different, but whatever. Reiner always managed to make up for it. The apology lessened my irritation a little, but that wasn't a good enough reason to me. He didn't have to stick around just to amuse those two. I frown. He probably stayed longer just to laugh and sit about, joking with his stupid friends. But, its his life, and I shouldn't control it.

So, I nod, and lean over to kiss him softly, uncrossing my arms to reach over and cup my hands around his neck. He exhales audibly and I feel his body release its tenseness by my side. He scoots closer and draws his warm arms around me. Its honestly not a big deal that he returned later than I would have liked. He's here, and that's what matters in the end. 

After a moment of the soft, chaste kissing, I sit back and we open our eyes to look at each other. His warm hands are on my sides, and then slide down to rest upon my hips. 

“You ready to go to bed?” Reiner asks quietly, looking into my eyes with a tenderness that makes my heart tighten with equal adoration. Silently, I nod and then let my hands drift down over the warm skin of Reiner's chest. Reiner stands, pulling away from me, so I scoot over to the head of the bed and lift the covers to slip under them quietly.

Reiner turns off the light, so I reach over to my nightstand to turn on my lamp, a soft glow of the light filling the room, casting shadows across every surface. Propped up on an elbow, I turn my head to look over at Reiner. His muscular upper body was bathed in shadows and it made him look equally intimidating and thrilling. He was staring at me. It made my heart race. I'm unsure of what to say, but Reiner comes over after a moment anyways.

He nudges my hip, until I scoot over towards the wall, granting him more room. Holding up the covers for him, I wait for him to slip under with me. With a heaved exhale, he plops down beside me on the bed, jostling the mattress. I barely manage to smooth the thick covers down over him before his strong, warm arms pull me into an embrace that makes me wheeze.

Sighing, Reiner nuzzles into me, his nose pressing into my neck. As I struggle to gain some much needed space, I feel him inhale deeply. I blush, realizing what he was doing. “You smell lovely,” Reiner murmurs, and that only makes me blush harder, my ears growing hot. I lightly smack him on the bicep, and he chuckles lowly, releasing his hold a little bit so I can actually breathe and adjust myself against him.

I was a bit taller than him, so in order to tuck myself in his arms, I needed to slip down the bed a little. In the end, my feet dangle off, but that's expected. It doesn't bother me. With a contented sigh, I snuggle against his bare chest, his comforting arms around my midsection. His lips kiss my forehead, and it makes me smile. Deciding I wanted to kiss my boyfriend good-night, I scoot back a little so I can press my lips to his. He smiles against my mouth and lovingly kisses back with his fuller lips. One of his hands slides up my back as we kiss in the quiet room.

Typically, kissing keeps us both up, and kissing leads to _other things_ , so I break the share of lips earlier than either of us would like. Reiner sighs and I open my eyes to see him drop his head back down to the pillow, his face in a pout as he gazes over at me. I smile softly, and then I stroke my fingertip over the bridge of his nose.

“No complaints, Reiner. If you had come earlier, I may have let that go on.”

Reiner's pout drops, and he smiles softly instead. He nods with understanding, and then gives one last chaste peck to my lips. I return it, before I ease onto an elbow, reaching over to turn off the lamp, casting darkness through the room. The only source of light is the moonlight seeping in through the thin drapes of the window above Reiner's desk. I can distinguish Reiner's striking features in the dim light. He had closed his eyes. I gaze at his soft expression, until I grow tired myself.

Slipping down a little so I can nuzzle back into Reiner, I drape an arm over his waist, my other tucked between us. It was comfortable. It was probably ten-thirty or so, and I had set my alarm for seven. That was enough time for a good night's sleep. Sighing softly, I clear my thoughts and welcome slumber.

Before I drift off, I feel Reiner's hand stroke gently over my back as he kisses my head. I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
